


falling for you is as easy as falling asleep

by LexTheMoose



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Insecurity, Kinda, M/M, There was only one bed trope, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 08:28:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19696285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexTheMoose/pseuds/LexTheMoose
Summary: Shane and Ryan seem to keep falling asleep on each other and they're forced to confront their feelings.





	falling for you is as easy as falling asleep

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote something disgustingly cute again, and I'm only a little bit sorry.  
> Also, no person should be allowed to use this much italics, but here I am.
> 
> Don't forget to leave comments/kudos and thank you if you just gave this a read!  
> Find me on tumblr: kingspapercrown.tumblr.com

Shane hates planes. They've only been sitting there for like an hour and his legs are already cramping. It's not his fault he's so tall he literally has to fold himself to fit into the seats properly. He's not particularly claustrophobic, but he'd probably die if he'd have to sit next to the window for three painfully long hours. Luckily, Ryan offers to take the window seat every time they have to step foot on a plane together, so Shane can relax a little throughout the flight.  
  
Ryan has been softly snoring next to him, for like fifteen minutes by then, tired from probably being up all night. Shane tilts his head to look at him, to take it all in. The way his glasses slid down all the way to the tip of his nose, or how his eyelashes flutter every now and then. The curve of his cheeks, and his sharp jawline, it all makes his heart want to escape his ribcage. He knows he's being pretty damn creepy and should fucking stop staring at his friend because it's far from being a normal friend thing to do. Although, if someone would catch a glimpse of him staring at Ryan, they'd most likely just think the little guy has a dopey boyfriend.   
  
Especially because the face he makes while watching Ryan snore away, could be probably best described as disgustingly love-struck, so Shane finally tears his gaze away while he still has a little dignity left. Only a little. 

He hates himself so much for falling for Ryan because it was never supposed to happen, they are such good friends, the ghoulboys, a package deal. But then again, who could expect him to _not_ fall for this literal sunshine of a human being next to him?

As if on cue, a soft weight landed on Shane's shoulder, and when he turns to look down, he sees Ryan's black curls, and his goofy sleeping face pressed against his arm. Shane's mind goes momentarily offline, he even forgets to breathe for a few seconds at least. He was so _so_ screwed. Should he wake up Ryan? He probably shouldn't. Ryan needed the sleep, that's been established that already. And it's fine, really. Two guys can sleep on each other's shoulders, _it's fine_. Friends do that all the time, right?

It's not really fine though, not when he's very attracted to said person in every way possible, but Shane thought that's beside the point.  
After long long minutes of him sitting very still, Ryan moves. Shane was almost relieved, thinking his friend finally woke up and he'll withdraw his head from his shoulder and they'll have an awkward laugh about it later.

Apparently, Ryan hadn't gotten the memo, so instead of waking up, like he was supposed to, he tilts up his face, leaning on Shane more, nose pressing into his neck. Ryan's soft little breaths tickle his neck, and goddammit, Shane prays that a hole would open up under him and swallow him down into hell or something. He doesn't remember his face ever feeling so hot before. An older lady in the seat next to them gives him a small smile, probably thinking they were dating and that deepened the flush on Shane's face even more.

Later Ryan would wake up, stammer out an apology as he would move away from Shane, looking everywhere but his friend's eyes. Shane might act calmly at the time, dismissive even, but inside his head, he is very much freaking out.

-

Ryan thought he could get over that one time he fell asleep on Shane a few weeks prior. It shouldn't have been a big deal, right? And yet he can't stop thinking about it. Every single time his mind goes idle his brain injects the memory back into his brain. The warmth of Shane, he could feel it even through his jacket, the smell of his detergent, and how close they were. He could've just moved his head up a little and -   
Ryan makes a small, frustrated noise, as he throws himself back against the backseat of the car slightly, hands gripping the hem of his denim jacket so tightly, his knuckles have gone white. _It's fucking stupid._

He flinches when the car door opens and Shane enters. His heart jumped into his throat, and it sure as hell wasn't just from being startled by Shane. Irrational as it is, he almost thought Shane could hear his thoughts somehow so he awkwardly fishes out his phone from his pocket and starts scrolling through social media mindlessly, while Shane settles next to him and Ryan is hyper-aware of their thighs brushing just a bit. He only looks up when Shane lets out a heavy sigh and sinks lower in his seat, having to fold his impossibly long legs up a little. He's rubbing at his eyes, clear glasses pushed up to his forehead.

"Are you okay, dude?" Ryan asks, concerned. Shane only grunts, which isn't really an answer, but before Ryan could mention that fact he actually speaks, voice low and hoarse.

"Yeah, yeah. Meds got the best of the good ol' Madej boy, ya know." He chuckles, and Ryan laughs with him. He says even more stupid shit when he's high on DayQuil, it's gonna be one hell of an episode, that's for sure.

"Good to know the flu hadn't taken a toll on your humor, big guy." Ryan snorts, patting his arm. It was a subconscious move, his damn brain acting before he could register what he was doing. Shane seemed too worn down to care though. He had his eyes closed, and head tipped back, Ryan has to resist the urge to stare at the long line of his neck, the bob of his adam's apple as he swallowed. _There is really no need to be so thirsty, Bergara_ , his brain tried to reason. The only indication he heard Ryan is a twitch of his lips, turning into a small smile.

Ryan takes a shuddery breath and tears his gaze away from the jut of his collar bone before his thoughts could wonder even further, he looks at Shane's face instead. He seems to be asleep already, slumped into his seat in a very uncomfortable looking position. Ryan feels almost pissed, as he carefully removes Shane's glasses that stayed perched on top of his head, forgotten. Was Shane this tired and miserable the whole time? Why didn't he say anything? Ryan asked him before they even left their hotel rooms if Shane would be okay, but he kept insisting he was feeling much better than he did the whole week. _Bullshit_ , Ryan scoffs silently. 

Shane's gonna get a piece of his mind for sure when he won't be so out of it. Just so he can experience the full effect of Ryan's lecturing. For now, he thinks he should just let him rest. Maybe Ryan can sleep a bit too, on the way to the hotel.

And that was the plan, but like Shane usually does with Ryan's plans, he chucked it straight out the window as soon as they started their car ride back to the hotel. It didn't even take four to five minutes for him to shift in his sleep and slump right on Ryan, who found himself head tucked under Shane's chin, holding up most of his body weight. Thank fuck for the darkness of the car, because Ryan was pretty sure he was blushing furiously on top of it all.

Devon snapping a picture of them while trying to muffle her giggles with her free hand only made matters worse. Ryan makes a show of giving her and TJ (who is grinning too, after taking one look at their cuddled up form in the mirror) the stink eye. What a bunch of assholes, their friends were. 

They stayed like that, all the way to the hotel and Ryan was almost disappointed, when the car stopped. He nearly fell asleep too, having relaxed into Shane after a few minutes, exhaustion took overpowering his embarrassment and worry. He actually couldn't care less they were basically cuddling on the backseat. It was nice even. 

Okay, Ryan was _really fucking disappointed_ when the car stopped. 

Both TJ and Devon left, giving them a bit of space which Ryan is grateful for. Waking up Shane will be awkward as it is without an audience. He remembers the plane incident again and cringes internally. Yepp, it's gonna be just like that.  
He slowly starts pulling away from Shane, and carefully shaking his shoulder at the same time.

"Hey, big guy. We're here." He tells Shane softly when slightly unfocused brown eyes meet his. 

"Wha-? Ry?" The nickname makes Ryan's stomach flip, or more like the thought that it inspired. Waking up next to Shane like this, all sleepy and warm, murmuring Ryan's name. It's disgustingly domestic, he couldn't even believe his brain has the audacity to come up with such things. And yet, he can't stop smiling.

Shane's brain finally seems to catch up with him, and he's scurrying away from Ryan like he's been burned. It does make Ryan's smile drop a little. Shit, Shane's probably uncomfortable, and here he is, daydreaming about situations that would never in a million years happen.

"Sorry, I wasn't- I didn't- I didn't mean to lean on you." Shane blurted out after some stumbling over his words. Ryan has never seen him so panicked, eyes so wide and dare he say, _scared_. It straight up unsettled him. Shane has always been his comfort on ghost hunts, never feeling the vibes Ryan felt, never afraid. Ryan really did think he was spook-proof sometimes, but maybe he was mistaken.

At least Shane didn't seem uncomfortable for the reasons Ryan thought he would. He almost looked _flustered_. Damn if it didn't make Ryan dizzy, the first waves of hope bubbling up his chest.

"Look, man, it's okay. You're tired as shit and high on pills on top of that. It's fine." Just to prove it really is fine, Ryan reached out, unusually brave when it was just the two of them in the car that's barely lit by the moon and the shitty lights of the hotel parking lot. He placed a hand on Shane's wrist, squeezing reassuringly. 

And then Shane was smiling at him, that big goofy smile, that's just so _Shane_ , always taking Ryan's breath away just like that. And at that moment he just knew that something changed, shifted between them. Like a door opened, waiting for one of them to finally take that final step inside.

It's because of that slight shift that Ryan decided to finally take matters in his own hands. He paid more attention to Shane, the way he looked at Ryan sometimes, when he thought he was distracted, the soft, almost proud smile he had on his face after making Ryan laugh.

He gathered all his courage, making his intentions as obvious as he dared. His casual touches lingered, to the point where he hoped it would stop coming off as casual, he didn't try to hide the way _he_ was looking at Shane or leaning into him when the big guy made him laugh so hard he could barely hold himself up.

If only Shane would've stopped shutting him out and running away all the damn time Ryan started to cross the line of their friendship. 

It made Ryan insecure. Maybe he read the whole situation wrong, after all? But part of him saw through Shane's disguise, he wasn't as sneaky as he thought he was. He could see the tension in his shoulders whenever Ryan touched him a little too long or tried to flirt with him, albeit kinda shittily. The redness to the tip of his ears. Even when he shook Ryan off, turning it into a joke, like they were just pals goofing around, there was always a moment of hesitation right before he did. 

If only Ryan could be just a little braver.

-

It's like the universe grew tired of them dancing around each other, or it just really fucking hates Shane, he thinks, as they're both staring at the queen sized bed in their shared hotel room. 

"They must've mixed up our room," Ryan says, and Shane nods numbly, lucky for him, Ryan continues before his brain has to scramble to provide some kind of answer.

"We could go down and ask if they could give us another room, but it's not like we haven't slept in the same bed before. I have no problem with it if you don't." 

Shane really thinks it's unfair how calm and unbothered Ryan sounds about the whole deal. Like Shane's heart isn't going wild at the thought of a half-naked Ryan Bergara next to him in bed. Give him ghosts and ghouls and demons, he'll fight them all, laugh in their stupid faces, but it's the thought of extending his friendship with Ryan to be a little more, now _that's_ what freaks him out more than anything.

The sight of the big double bed almost startles Shane all over again as they shuffle inside the room much later that day, like he expected it to split apart in the middle and shift to opposite sides of the room while they were out and about. Though Shane had a feeling if that would've really happened he'd be just a tad bit disappointed, no matter how much overthinking and freaking out he did previously.

Tired and dust clinging to their hair and clothes after the ghost hunt, Ryan calls dibs on the shower and soon disappears behind the bathroom door. Shane almost forgets all about the whole bed situation by the time he's finished with cleaning himself off too. It's only when he steps out of the bathroom that his traitor brain makes the suggestion that wouldn't it be nice, coming home to the sight of _that_?

Of Ryan sprawled out on his stomach on the side of the bed he claimed, only wearing a slightly baggy t-shirt and soft looking sweatpants. And the way he turns his head towards Shane from where it was resting on his forearm previously, eyes glued to his phone, and giving him of those soft smiles Shane received a lot of lately, it honestly shouldn't be allowed. 

Ryan's not half-naked at least like Shane thought he'd be, but if anything seeing him like that makes his heart twinge even more. He has to resist the urge to bury his fingers into Ryan's hair as he settles on the bed next to him, the soft, productless curls are falling on his forehead in a messy and very much inviting manner. 

There is no pillow wall either, Shane noticed, it somehow feels symbolic, there are really no more invisible walls between them, Shane could just reach out and touch him, knowing that it might change everything and that thought makes his stomach turn. He sticks to his side of the bed, dangerously close to the edge of it, afraid that if he'd get too close he would be unable to control himself and do something reckless and stupid, despite his nerves.

"What?" Ryan asks, his tone is challenging and there is a look of mischief in his eyes having caught Shane staring.

Shane does what he always does best, and that's deflecting his feelings with jokes, locking them up momentarily.

"Nothing, I was just thinking about how scared you were today," he starts, lips curling into his usual Cheshire smile that never fails to get a rise out of his friend. "Like a wound up little chipmunk, you were, with your scared, beady eyes." 

He does get a pillow to the face, but he also hears Ryan's wheezy laughter break the quiet of the room, and fuck if that isn't one of his favorite sounds. He pushes the pillow away, Ryan still holding onto it, so his arm is now resting on Shane's stomach. If he thought Ryan would move it away he was sorely mistaken. He looked up at Shane and as Shane looked back, right into those dark, warm eyes, all of his doubts and fear started to melt away. 

"You're such a dick, Shane," Ryan tells him, voice full of fondness, and Shane silently moves his hand to brush a stray strand of hair that curls around Ryan's eyebrow. He _finally_ buries his hand into Ryan's hair with the same motion, indulging in the softness of it in a sudden act of courage. Ryan makes a pleased noise at the back of his throat that sounds way too loud in the quiet of their room. When did their faces get so close to each other anyway? 

Shane, for once, finds himself not wanting to run away. Like something snapped in him, finally pushing him over the edge, he let himself lean into it, and press his lips to Ryan's. It wasn't a world-changing kiss by any means, but Ryan sighed against his lips, relieved and Shane felt the warmth of it spreading through his body even in the tip of his fingers that were tangled in his hair, his other hand sliding up the arm resting on Shane's stomach.

They didn't talk after that, only sharing soft, lazy kisses as Shane blindly reached around to turn off the bedside lamp, Ryan let out a small laugh against his lips as he knocked his glasses off the table in the process. 

And when Ryan was sleeping half on top of him, face pressed into the crook of Shane's neck, and with his arm still thrown around Shane's middle like he belonged there, in the circle of Shane's arms, that's when he finally relaxed. All the fear and anxiety of the past weeks, the past _months_ seemed to just seep out of his body leaving nothing but a strange bundle of warmth behind that settled in his chest. 

They'd have time to talk later, over some breakfast at a nearby Chipotle. Shane's hand would brush against Ryan's on top of the table, tucked up in the corner they chose for privacies sake. And Ryan's pinky would curl around Shane's, like a gentle promise that there will be so much more to do, so much to explore.

And it's a promise, _an oath_ that they'll do it together. 


End file.
